


wise men follow their hearts

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, i wrote this in like 2 hrs sorry, nomin are together and its hinted that markhyuck are too, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: jisung doesn't like parties, but for chenle, he'll go. always for chenle.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 23 days of wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 62





	wise men follow their hearts

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> also i am so sorry this kinda got long i really get carried away with chenji oops

"How is she not freezing?" Jisung shouted to Jaemin, bending down a little so the older could hear him and subtly gesturing to the girl who wore a red skirt. "It's like, ten degrees outside!"  
Jaemin shrugged, handing the first year a red solo cup, "It'll get hotter because of everyone moving around a lot. Have you seen Jeno?"

Jisung shook his head, accepting the cup, "Have you seen Chenle?" Chenle was the whole reason Jisung was even here, he usually didn't go to parties because of how disgusting it got quickly. He hated that wherever he turned, someone was kissing someone. But Chenle really wanted him to be here tonight for whatever reason, he literally begged the younger to go and looked up at him with those doe eyes and a pout that Jisung couldn't help but immediately say yes.

Jisung looked around again, pausing as he saw the multiple mistletoes decorating the kitchen and living room. Donghyuck went all out, he mused to himself as he spotted couples and non-couples alike kissing underneath every mistletoe he saw. He even saw Donghyuck himself holding up a mistletoe over his and Mark-hyung's heads, a smirk dancing around on his lips. Jisung smiled before turning back to Jaemin.

Jaemin shook his head, sighing as he looked around, "OK, split up so we could find our boyfriends?"

Jisung's eyes went wide, cheeks heating up, "Hyung, Chenle isn't my-"

"Nevermind," Jaemin grinned, spotting something behind Jisung, "Found Jeno, and Chenle's right next to him. C'mon," he pulled Jisung by the wrist and Jisung wished Jaemin prepared him more for the sight he turned to see.

Chenle's cheeks were flushed red as he animatedly talked to Renjun beside him, a white mug in his hands instead of a solo cup. He had a red, soft-looking sweater on his body and Jisung blinked, thinking he was seeing things when he saw Chenle's face gleam from the lights in the house. Did he have ... glitter on his cheeks? Jisung puffed out a breath, he was so cute.

"Hey," Jisung breathed, capturing his attention successfully when he stopped in front of the older. Chenle closed his mouth, eyes brightening as he saw Jisung in front of him.

"Jisung! You're actually here," Chenle laughed, grabbing the taller by the wrist to make him sit down next to him. "What's in your cup?"

"Um," Jisung looked down at it, bringing it up to his nose and winced, "Beer."

"Disgusting," Chenle snickered, putting his cup aside and handing him the mug he had been holding. "I have hot chocolate, want some?"

"O-oh," Jisung stammered, knowing his cheeks were red from the sudden heat surrounding his body. "Uh, are you sure? I mean, like sharing is OK with me but-"

Chenle giggled, and that sound was better than any Coldplay song Jisung had ever heard. "It's fine, Jisung. It's not like you or I have cooties or something. Drink."

Jisung did as he was told and smiled at Chenle when he gulped it down, "It's good. Did you make it?" Jisung stared at his face, noticing that it was in fact glitter on his cheeks. He smiled into the mug, taking another sip. Cute.

"Mhm," Chenle nodded, settling back against the couch before sitting back up again as if remembering something. "Um, I know you don't like parties so I appreciate you being here." He glanced at Jisung through the corner of his eyes and quickly spoke up again when he opened his mouth to respond, "Wanna go upstairs?"

Jisung blinked rapidly before nodding quickly, eyes wide. Upstairs? With Chenle? Alone? Most definitely. Wait, maybe being alone with him wouldn't be good for his heart ... Oh well. He cleared his throat when he realized Chenle had already stood up, holding out his hand for Jisung to take. He ignored the sliding of their palms when they connected, knowing he had sweaty hands from how nervous he was around Chenle. He just hoped Chenle didn't mind or better yet, didn't notice.

"Don't get caught under a mistletoe!" They heard Yangyang yell from beside Renjun, the two bursting into laughter when they saw the same shade of red decorating the two's cheeks. "He might trap you, Jisung!"  
Jisung shook his head, ignoring their words and following Chenle closely up the stairs.

The two didn't speak until they were in a room, which must've been Chenle's judging by the number of pictures on the lavender wall that had Chenle in them. "Pretty room," Jisung breathed, realizing how easier it was to hear his thoughts now that they were farther away from the music. He could still hear it, but it was also easier to hear Chenle.

"Thanks," Chenle beamed, "Let's sit on the beanbags, pick whichever one you want." Jisung nodded, sitting in the blue one, opposite of the lavender one which Chenle obviously liked more.

"So, um, you want to ..." Jisung looked around, trying to figure out what to do, "Watch a movie or just ... talk?"

"Actually," Chenle let out a deep breath, shuffling his feet on the carpet, "I have something to tell you. It's ... the whole reason I even asked you to come here. I," he paused and breathed out a laugh, "I've really been wanting to get it off my chest."

"OK," Jisung said hesitantly, heart beating faster at his words. What did Chenle have to tell him? How important was it that Chenle ended up having to tell him at a party? Was Chenle going to tell him how much he pitied him and that was the only reason he talked to him? His eyes went wide after that thought, immediately trying to get it out of his head. He knew Chenle wasn't like that, Chenle would never do that. When Jisung looked back at Chenle, noticing the silence in the room after Jisung spoke, the older boy was rubbing his palms on his jeans, eyes darting around nervously.

"Hey, hey," Jisung hesitated for a moment before deciding to just do it anyway, reaching over to grab Chenle's hands. "Whatever it is, it won't make me think of you any differently if that's what you're worried about. We're friends, aren't we?" That stupid, stupid word ... Jisung hated it.

"Yeah, friends," Chenle whispered before sighing, turning his body to face Jisung. "OK, just, don't talk until I'm done, OK? I want to say all I have to say and then ... you can tell me how you feel." When Jisung nodded, he smiled briefly before continuing, "Jisung, you were my first friend when I got here. Of course, I had Renjun and Yangyang when I got here because we knew each other from China, but that's different. You were my first friend in Korea, and you were so, so nice to me the first day of school," Chenle laughed slightly, "You helped me find my way to my classes since we were in the same grade and you even sat next to me because I didn't have the same lunch as Renjun or Yangyang. Not going to lie, I was kind of suspicious because ... who the hell would be genuinely nice to the new transfer kid that could barely speak Korean? It was really refreshing, though, because you seemed to be genuine in everything you did or said. You understood me even though my Korean still wasn't really, I guess, up to par with everyone else's." He could tell Jisung wanted to speak up but was respecting his wishes to remain silent until he was done and smiled, "And even to this day, you're still so sweet to me. It kind of feels like I'm the younger one instead of you sometimes." Chenle sighed, looking down, "Jisung-ya, it ... I know this is going to sound crazy but I genuinely feel like there's no one else that gets me like you get me. Without a word, we immediately get what the other is thinking of. We don't have to talk at all to feel comfortable. There's never a moment I feel like I have to guard myself around you because I know you'd never judge me. Being around you relieves me of all my stress and pain, it just goes away whenever I'm with you and I can't think about anything besides you."

Jisung's mouth is now shaped into a small 'O', blinking as Chenle's words settle in his brain. Was Chenle doing what he thinks he's doing ...? Chenle looked up and laughed, "I can see the wheels turning that big head of yours, Jisung. You're smarter than you realize and I know you know. I'll just go outright and say it, I guess," the black-haired boy took in a deep breath before looking into Jisung's eyes and saying, "Park Jisung, I like you, a lot. Way more than I should. Too much to where I can't go an hour without thinking about you. It's crazy how much you consume my thoughts." He paused again, "I think I've said everything I need to say. You get it, right?" He then hastily added, "You can talk now."

Jisung doesn't for a few moments, Chenle's words still settling in his head. Chenle likes him. Him as in Park Jisung, himself. Likes him more than a friend.

"You're serious?" Jisung asked and when Chenle nodded his head slowly, his lips formed into a smile. "Wow. Um ..." He saw Chenle's face fall slightly despite the smile on Jisung's face and panicked, yelling instead of saying like he intended to, "I like you too!"  
The two stared at each other for a few moments in silence before Chenle grinned, "I don't think the hyungs downstairs heard you yet, yell it a bit louder, Sungie." The two laughed, Jisung's cheeks heating up for the hundredth time that night. "Well ... Now that this has gone the way I wanted it to..." Chenle trailed off and Jisung tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing. "Look up, Park."

Jisung did as he said and his eyes widened, heat crawling up his neck and to his ears. Mistletoe. Chenle wanted to kiss him. His heart fluttered in his chest. He laughed softly before swallowing down his nervousness as he looked back to Chenle, "You don't have to put a mistletoe above us to kiss me, Chenle."

Chenle's grin was bright as the glitter decorating his face, leaning in and Jisung followed, feeling Chenle's breath hit his lips before the older murmured, "Good."

When Chenle's lips met his, an overwhelming warmth washed over Jisung's body and he felt himself relax as Chenle's hand came up to cup his cheek, deepening the kiss just slightly. His stomach twisted in a knot, but it wasn't like the kind of feeling he got when he had to go to the dentist. It was better- way better, a fluttering feeling inside him that made him giddy and want to jump as high as he could. Chenle's lips were soft and tasted like hot chocolate. Jisung's hands rose awkwardly in the air before deciding to put his hands on Chenle's waist, pulling him closer as much as he could.

A moment later, they broke apart and leaned away from each other slightly, breathing slightly harder than usual. Jisung swallowed as he looked into Chenle's eyes, watching them curve up as Chenle smiled.  
"Cute," Jisung breathed quietly, watching Chenle's cheeks turn red. Jisung laughed almost silently, feeling a surge of confidence before he leaned in to peck the older on the lips once again.

Chenle opened his mouth to speak but before he could, he was cut off by the door slamming open and Donghyuck was yelling, "Yah, Chenle! Did you-" He stopped when he saw how close the two youngest of their group were, eyes darting between the two of them before his lips curved into a mischievous grin, "Ah, so it worked. You can thank me now."

Jisung's eyebrows furrowed at his words before Chenle quickly reached over to grab one of his pillows and threw it at Donghyuck, the boy dodging it and laughing as he shut the door. "Go away!" He huffed, leaning over to lock the door this time so no one could walk in just like Donghyuck did before turning back to Jisung, smiling sheepishly. "Don't mind him, he's dumb. So, where were we?"

Jisung decided to let it go, he'd ask about it later, and smiled, glancing up at above their heads, "There's a mistletoe hanging over us."

Chenle didn't know where he was going with this, but nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Well, we have to follow tradition, right?" Jisung glanced back over at Chenle innocently.

Chenle laughed quietly, immediately understanding, "Right."

"How does the saying go?" Jisung thought for a moment, "Right, for however long we stand, or sit, underneath a mistletoe, we have to kiss that many times."

Chenle bit his lip to conceal his smile, not wanting to make it easy for the younger, "I don't remember being taught that-" He was cut off by Jisung quickly leaning forward to press their lips together and pull back just as fast. His eyebrows rose from shock, changing his stance, "Park Jisung ... we've been sitting here for twenty minutes, that wasn't for that long."

"Oh, really?" Jisung grinned, and he honestly has no idea where the confidence came from, but he's not complaining as long as he gets to kiss Chenle more. "Then maybe you should kiss me instead. It's your turn now."

Chenle scoffed, but the smile on his face contradicted it, as well as him leaning in for another kiss.

Jisung internally says a thank you to the radio he and Jaemin were listening to on their way here for playing Justin Bieber's Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! please do let me know your thoughts haha.
> 
> my twitter is @skyfalljaem and im planning on posting my chenji au soon so ... !! <3 i already have a nomin fic currently and a nomin one (on hold though)
> 
> have a good day and merry christmas if you celebrate !


End file.
